


Diz-me o que queres

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Eu dei-te tudo, Ryo. E o que recebo em troca?”Yamada queria chorar.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	Diz-me o que queres

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Diz-me o que queres**

“ _Eu dei-te tudo, Ryo. E o que recebo em troca?”_

Yamada queria chorar.

Tinha repensado naquelas palavras durante dias e dias.

Tinha pensado na expressão desapontada de Yuto enquanto falava, e tinha percebido com alguma culpa de estar a continuar a olhar o relógio, apavorado de que Daiki pudesse voltar a qualquer momento.

Então o menor o tinha notado, e assim como tinha chegado tinha saído da sua casa, sem dizer uma palavra.

Agora Ryosuke dizia-se que teria tê-lo parado, que deveria ter feito mais, para permitir-lhe de não ir embora com aquela sensação de raiva.

Em vez tinha ficado a olhar, inerte como sempre, só porque uma vez mais não tinha tido a coragem de agir.

Tinha tentado chamá-lo.

Naquela noite e nas seguintes, porque quando encontravam-se ao trabalho Yuto sabia bem como evitá-lo, e Ryo esperava que pelo menos lhe concedesse a graça de responder.

Entendia-o, sem dúvida.

Havia meses que os dois deles se encontravam às escondidas, nos momentos e nos lugares mais impensáveis, havia meses que professavam um amor que não podia sair do armário, e havia meses que Ryo jurava não sentir nada mais por Daiki.

E Yuto, com razão, continuava a pedir-lhe para deixá-lo, para ficar com ele, lá onde era o seu lugar.

Yamada prometia, e depois faltava-lhe a força.

Não podia olhar a pessoa que tinha amado tanto e dizer-lhe que esse amor já não existia.

E ainda menos podia olhar a Nakajima, a saber quanto mais o desapontasse com o passar do tempo, e ele continuava a voltar na cama de Arioka todas as noites.

Ele recebia, recebia, recebia de Yuto tudo o que o menor tinha de dar-lhe.

E em troca não podia dar-lhe mais que migalhas do seu tempo, quando tudo o que teria gostado de fazer era passar o resto da sua existência come ele.

Saiu da casa, sem tomar o casaco.

Um pouco de frio, decidiu, ia fazer-lhe bem.

Caminhou na direção da casa de Nakajima, mesmo que não fosse para nada próxima do apartamento que ele partilhava com Daiki.

Nem sequer isso importava; caminhar a uma hora tão tardia, quando as possibilidades de ser visto e reconhecido eram mínimas, não lhe importava.

Caminhava e pensava, e ponderava em cada momento passado com Yuto, em quanto fosse feliz cada vez que estava com ele, em quanto mal se sentisse quando tinha de ir embora.

Tinha sido a coisa certa de fazer.

Dizer adeus a Daiki não tinha sido fácil, mas era a coisa certa.

Agora queria só fechar-se nos braços do menor e deixar-se consolar, e aquecer-se no calor do seu aperto, certo do feito que a partir desse momento as coisas iam ser melhores.

Quando finalmente chegou em frente ao prédio, tocou a campainha e esforçou-se para escutar o tom duvidoso do menor que o invitava a subir.

Quando abriu a porta, Yamada teve uma agulhada no coração para quanto parecia bonito, e para a serenidade que lhe dava achar que finalmente podiam ficar juntos, sem mais se esconder.

E estava tão apaixonado que percebeu apenas o seu olhar horrorizado.

“Ryo... o que se passou?” perguntou, em tom débil.

Yamada sorriu, a aproximar-se.

“Acabou, Yu. Daiki... acabou.” respondeu, a tentar abraçá-lo e a ficar desapontado quando o viu afastar-se.

“Porque estás sujo de sangue?” sussurrou o menor, a tentar manter a respiração regular.

Ryosuke esbugalhou os olhos.

Porque não estava feliz como ele?

Porque não podia perceber que finalmente os dois deles podiam estar juntos?

Tinha-se queixado tanto do feito que ele recebia sem dar nada, e agora tinha remediado.

Tinha-lhe dado a vida de Daiki, e agora finalmente estavam livres.

Era o que queria Yuto.

Pois não?


End file.
